


Not Mine!

by theblondecha



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but he lies though, embarrased hakyeon, hakyeon is an interior designer, interiordesigner!au, might have a sequel, pilot!hyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblondecha/pseuds/theblondecha
Summary: Hakyeon woke up with a throbbing head after he went to the party last night with his Jaehwan and his best friend didn't take it so well. Because he left Hongbin's expensive shoes at the party and went home with Jaehwan barefooted, pretending that he's a chicken.But on the next day, he thinks he should thank Hongbin for lending him his Dior shoes because he meets someone as cute as Sanghyuk.





	Not Mine!

The hangover is no joke when Hakyeon groans in his sleep, eyes squint closely hard as he's trying to gather his strength to ease the pain. He was so wasted, and he blames all of this to his useless assistant, Kim Wonshik for dragging his ass to the party knowing that he's a light drinker. Wonshik, on the other hand, has already seated at the table, facing the breakfast that Hongbin has prepared this morning rather timidly since Hongbin was so. He 's so mad. When knowing that Hakyeon came back home barefooted when he actually borrowed Hongbin's super expensive shoes that he bought with his money to the party. Wonshik keeps his eyes to the bowl, as he heard the younger washing the laundry (Hakyeon's smelly dress shirt he vomited on last night).

After Hongbin finished putting all the dirty clothes in the machine, Wonshik saw him march to Hakyeon's room with the dark aura lingers around him. It was not a joke- Jaehwan swears that he saw Hongbin clenches his fist, gritting his teeth as he still doesn't have the talk with Cha Hakyeon just yet and now is the right moment. His eyes follow the man, as he saw Hongbin open Hakyeon's door room. "Cha Hakyeon wake up!" there is no more formality, no hyung was pulled out, it was just a Cha Hakyeon. Grumbles, Hakyeon only pulls the blanket higher, ignoring the fuming Hongbin.

Wonshik knows the eldest will get the taste of Lee Hongbin's wrath.

"Cha Hakyeon, wake up! I fucking saw you open your eyes god damn it!" not giving Hakyeon any chance to continue his sleep, Hongbin pulls the blanket harsh enough to make Hakyeon rolls and fall on the floor. "Now you move your ass," he crosses his arms on his chest as he saw the elder rolls on all four. Now his pain has added more to his back, Hakyeon groans in pain but Hongbin paid no attention since Hakyeon looks perfectly fine to him and what he wanted to know was only his 500$ Dior shoes that Hakyeon borrowed from him. He knows Hakyeon has no problem to buy a new one, but he does.

The elder finally manages to sit up even it's not straight and leans against the bed followed up with a loud yawn. As he noticed Hongbin with a yellow sunflower apron, wearing a mad expression, Hakyeon gives him a smile as if he's still drunk. "Why do you look so mad in the morning? Come on Binnie, smile a little," he draws the smiling line on the air before his headache hits him back.

"Smile? You dare asked me to smile? Where are my shoes Cha Hakyeon? My 500$ Dior shoes?!!!" Hongbin is so frustrated and he stomps his feet, making the teddy slipper he wore shaking adorably. However, Hakyeon again grimaces as he heard the yells into his ears before standing up and hold onto his throbbing head. It was still painful and Hongbin's yelling isn't helping any to tone down the pain. 

"Shoes? What do you mean? Your shoes is the-" he points out at his closet, but no signs of Hongbin's Dior showing at the shoe rack at all. It was all Hakyeon's shoes, and now it hits him. He looks at Hongbin with the guilty feelings pools in his eyes, nervousness starts wearing himself when he saw Hongbin's pouty red face (almost close to cry) when he didn't saw his Dior shoes. 

Hakyeon now knows, he fucked up. But now, he doesn't remember where did he put the shoes as the last time he recalled back, he's still wearing the shoes at Taekwoon's home warming party after he invited Hakyeon and Wonshik in gratitude for designing his house. But, he couldn't remember when he took off the shoes and now he has to face Hongbin early in the morning. Looking at the younger, he knows Hongbin is angry more than ever since it was the first pair of shoes he bought that expensive with his own streaming money. He made all the money by being a good gamer he is, but now Hakyeon ruined it by losing them babies. He's losing it- Hakyeon tries to collect the memories about Hongbin's shoes but he didn't' remember any of it.

But now, Hakyeon knows he must be homed with Wonshik too and he ignores the fuming Hongbin, running in the house for a Kim Wonshik with his messy hair. "Yah, did you see where I put Hongbin's shoes last night?" his hands and the trembling voice has choked Wonshik up when he's trying to dig in his hangover soup.

"How would I know hyung? You're busy ogled that 6ft tall kid, and when we're together you already lost your shoes,"

"MY SHOES!" he heard Hongbin yells from Hakyeon's room and Wonshik struggles to let himself off from Hakyeon's grip on his shoulder. Hakyeon sighs, thinking where did he misplace the over expensive shoes. Who was that 6ft tall kid that Wonshik said when the only 6ft he knows was Taekwoon and he's not a boy. Let alone him to ogle Taekwoon since the guy has very scary slanted eyes and face. He takes his seat next to Wonshik and thinks where did he leave Hongbin's precious shoes. The only memory he got was Jaehwan and Taekwoon greet him, he and Wonshik partied hard and he got drunk which suddenly the 6ft tall comes into the picture. Hakyeon didn't remember his face and it was blurry- his head is still hurting when Hongbin comes at him again with a pout.

"Look, I will get your shoes back. I will go to Taekwoon's house and asked him....."

"What if he doesn't know... what if you lost them...." Hongbin's head fall, thinking how bad it was. That was the first and only expensive shoes he got- planned to wear if for his work and Hakyeon lose them. Feeling guilty when he saw Hongbin all devastated and sad, Hakyeon also pouts, looking at Wonshik eating as if he's not involved in this matter. I mean- this is life or death matter with Hongbin's 500$ on the line, but all he thinks now is the seaweed soup that was made by Hongbin (is that even a soup) Hakyeon doesn' want to complain as the guy is already sad.

He quietly walks to his room and grabs his phone, texting his client.

** _To: Taekwoonie _ **

_Yo! Did you see my black dress shoes at ur place? Bcs i think i misplaced sumwhere and thats not mine ><_

** _From: Taekwoonie_ **

_I didn't(?) wait lemme asked Jaehwan_

_Jaehwan said he also didn't_

** _To: Taekwoonie_ **

_Really... ugh I'm dead Hongbin is so mad at me y'know_

** _From: Taekwoonie_ **

_Wait- Jaehwan said he remembers Sanghyuk asked for someone's shoes. Maybe you should ask him instead?_

** _To: Taekwoonie_ **

_Who's Sanghyuk...?_

And Hakyeon waits for a few minutes when Taekwoon suddenly disappears from answering his question. It is the first time he heard someone named Sanghyuk in his entire life. Whatever it is, whoever Sanghyuk is, as long as he gets Hongbin's shoes back, Hakyeon is willing to face him. Hongbin's wrath is something that he refused to see. He hardly gets angry but Hongbin is someone that he doesn't wish to get on his real nerves. Once Hongbin is fuming, it would be hard to tame him down. Hongbin is 'that' scary. Even Wonshik is his boyfriend, Wonshik won't have any special treatment too. So, Hakyeon better avoids that to happen. 

He grits his teeth when Taekwoon suddenly typing and popped up with a phone number, with a 'Brat' as the contact number. 

_ **From: Taekwoonie** _

_That's Sanghyuk. You can try to call him, perhaps he has your shoes_

He thanked Taekwoon and look at the phone number on the screen. Saving the new number, Hakyeon doubts for a moment whether he should contact the guy or not since it's his first time heard someone named Sanghyuk- what if he's a bad guy and already sell Hongbin's shoes somewhere. Nervous, Hakyeon looks behind him and saw Hongbin seated on the couch with his apron and glaring at him. Guess he just has to look for this guy and if Sanghyuk sold his shoes, Hakyeon will find a way to buy a new one.

**...**

The meeting place was random as if the stranger knows what Hakyeon does, what Hakyeon likes when he suggested them to meet at IKEA. It was Hakyeon's most favourite space. To see all the aesthetic interior designs and also if they have new items in the store. He looks around while holding on his phone, waiting for the guy's next message. An hour ago, Hakyeon was the one directly texted him if he's awake and free at the moment which Sanghyuk replied with a smiling emoji. Hakyeon grimaces for his friendliness, but decided to play along since Hongbin's expensive shoes is in his hands. 

Not forgetting, Hakyeon asked for the shoe pictures because he doesn't want him to waste his time looking for something that is not in his hands. I mean- what if he gets the shoes in a bad condition, or maybe if Sanghyuk sells the shoes in a secondhand shop? That's what Hakyeon worried the most. He taps his feet, waiting nervously at the bedroom section while waiting until he saw a familiar figure yet blurry in his imagination. A thin line formed on his forehead, Hakyeon thinks hard to remember who was the guy- handsomely tall but he has a cute and adorable face, holding a paper bag while looking at his phone. Hakyeon eyes his outfit- he's in a long coat, a silver watch glamorously hanging on his wrist. 

It was only a moment until the familiar guy looks up, catching Hakyeon staring at him. Assuming that he might be not the guy with Hongbin's shoe, Hakyeon looks away pretending that he's checking out the bed not to make him look stupid or even embarrassed himself in the public. 

_Please don't come here, please. _

He chants in his mind, praying so hard but then God decided to betray him as he heard someone called his name, a teasing tone laced in his voice. The voice was familiar too, Hakyeon speaks quietly to himself before turning around and looks at the taller male with a black long coat is standing behind him. "Have you been waiting for me for too long?" the tall male speaks up with a smile on his face. As if he was seeing an angel, Hakyeon stuns on his feet. Eyes looking up since the male is a few cms taller than him. The hazel browned-crescent eyes look at him, bewitching Hakyeon with a smile, drawing Hakyeon's attention all over the adorable looking face until he needs a few finger snaps before his eyes to catch Hakyeon back to reality. 

"Umm, Cha Hakyeon-ssi? Did I get a wrong person?" he once again calls for Hakyeon's name, making Hakyeon realize that he actually embarrassed himself. 

"Oh, uh- yeah, sorry. I'm Cha Hakyeon. Sa- Sanghyuk?" Hakyeon stammers on his words emit a soft chuckle from Sanghyuk's ducky lips. "Yes, I'm that handsome Sanghyuk you clung onto until you forgot your shoes last night," That clicks on Hakyeon's brain as Sanghyuk mentioned about it.

_Handsome? Clung? Shoes? _

Those three words combined in Hakyeon's mind, as if they are the missing pieces in Hakyeon's memories after he woke up and recovered from his bad hangover. The memories of him being all tipsy while holding on his glass of wine, as the music played in Taekwoon's living room and people are hanging out with each other. Hakyeon there giggled alone until he found his 6ft target, looking all handsome with his updo hair, and well-build body figure. He remembered that he walked to Sanghyuk with a flirtatious smile on his face before sitting on the couch next to Sanghyuk alone. 

Hakyeon flushed as he remembered calling Sanghyuk handsome, tall and sexy and all those naughty compliments until he remembers he threw up on Hongbin's shoes. That was the reason why he took them off and leave with Wonshik. 

"Oh fuck, don't tell me that..." Hakyeon whispers to himself, feeling the secondhand embarrassment after all those memories gathered in his brain, trying to kill him in front of this good looking man. Sanghyuk notices Hakyeon is off, he approached closer and put his hand on his forehead, trying to sense if he catches a fever.

"You're embarrassed," Sanghyuk smiles, as he put his hand down. "That's okay, I won't bring that up if you think that's embarrassing. Anyway here are your shoes, I've cleaned them up," he hands the paper bag to Hakyeon. But was quickly cut off by the black lock male.

"That's not mine!" 

Sanghyuk blinks his eyes. Clueless.

"I mean- that's my friends. Uhh," it was awkward, Hakyeon grabs the paper bag and scratches his un-itchy hair making Sanghyuk smile again. It brings wonder to Hakyeon, why does this guy love to smile, why he has such nice teeth, so white and perfectly arranged. Hakyeon observes every detail of the man, making his heart thumping hard.

Giving him no chance to catch a breath. "Anyway I was curious, why did you ask to meet up here? We could look for any restaurants so I could treat you lunch for bringing me the shoes," Hakyeon tries to be friendly, not wanting to be carried away with his obvious staring to Sanghyuk.

"It's okay, you don't have to buy me lunch. I will buy you lunch anyway since I asked you to come here," Sanghyuk shows his hand, a cue for them to take a walk in the mall. They walk around in the IKEA, Hakyeon is more attracted to look at the fine interior, all those white and nude-colored bedrooms, fantastical design of chandeliers, despite having a handsomely tall guy walking him inside. 

"Thanks by the way. I'm sorry for troubling you with my shoes... y'know I'm.. uh, bad with alcohol," he sheepishly smiles, trying to shoo away the awkwardness and also perhaps he could forget away the embarrassment for vomiting in front of Sanghyuk last night. But in his heart, he was so nervous and cursed at himself- why he did that, why must he followed Wonshik to the party. If not all of this won't happen. 

Through the walk and small talks engaged by them, Hakyeon learns that Sanghyuk is Jaehwan's friend that he met from the anime convention two years ago, but he didn't come to Jaehwan's wedding the other day because he was out of the country for some reason that Hakyeon doesn't know. And he thinks he doesn't have the right to dig in too. But looking at Sanghyuk's perfect height and beautiful face, Hakyeon just assumed that he might work for a modeling agency. 

"Anyway, Hakyeon hyung," Sanghyuk stops at the living room section, eyes looking at the modern interior- the black colored couch, the white painted wall with the huge bookshelves hanged on the wall, designated with the books and also tiny merchandises. The said male look at Sanghyuk who seems to be interested in the design.

"What do you think about this design?" he asked, asking for Hakyeon's opinions. 

Looking around, Hakyeon nods at the exclusive modern design that is suitable for a small house and a single man living. It looks good in his view as an interior designer- Hakyeon would give it 8 over 10 in rates. He loves the tone pasted in the room, giving the rich vibes and aesthetically pleasing. "I know you're an interior designer. Jaehwan hyung told me before when I asked for you," Sanghyuk said, still not looking at Hakyeon in the eyes.

Meanwhile, Hakyeon is a bit surprised when Sanghyuk is asking for him, decided not to say anything yet. 

"Did I sound like a stalker?" Sanghyuk asked again, worried.

Looking at the adorable eyes turns round and a tint of worries appear in his orbs, Hakyeon emits a tiny chuckle. "No, you're not. I was just expecting that though since it's Jaehwan after all. He can never shut his mouth," he pats the wrinkles on the grey pillow, feeling the soft cotton material of the case. It was a good place to take Hakyeon out for a stress release instead of following Wonshik to a party last night.

Moving to the next section, Hakyeon noticed Hyuk keeps talking about any kind of topic, Hakyeon found him interesting. Like, the taller knows about books, current issues, sometimes he even told Hakyeon something related to the interior industry and color combination that Hakyeon never tried to pitch in before. He wonders if Hyuk is the same person that he met at the party last night or he got the wrong person- or he just simply doesn't remember. Thinking about it and now how Hyuk comfortably didn't bring up the last night's situation, Hakyeon feels he really keep his words just now. Not to bring up last night's embarrassing moment.

As they talked, Hakyeon learned that Hyuk is a driver. Well, he was dumbfounded at first too but Hyuk showed a few pictures of him in a uniform and Hakyeon also doesn't want to dig in further. Just that Hakyeon thoughts Hyuk is to handsome to be a driver and too rich to own the expensive stuff on him. That sounds a bit materialistic. Hakyeon shuts his brain up, and back to listen to Hyuk's interesting stories. 

Their feet brought them to the wardrobe's section, Hakyeon's ultimate favorite and also his hobby. To build up the cupboards by himself. "Do you like to DIY stuff?" Hyuk turns his head to the man which he thinks he's awestruck. Hakyeon's amazed face, when he looks at the things of his passion makes Hyuk's heart almost explode. It is throbbing hard, the eyes of Hakyeon are like a full moon. Those brown orbs, the crystal eyes. Sometimes Hakyeon also fixes his fringes that cover his eyes.

_Oh, damn. He's prettier when he's off from alcohol._

"Excuse me?" Hyuk awakes from his own thoughts, getting flustered because he might be or might not say that out loud. The mouth that has no brake, his mind also is uncontrollable upon seeing the designer look at him, Hyuk quickly denies that he said nothing and continue walking with the man until Hakyeon claims that he's actually getting hungry and need to treat Hyuk for food. As gratitude for bringing him his shoes.

**...**

The ride to Hakyeon's place is a bit quiet, but Hakyeon himself has opened up right after they had food (Sanghyuk insisted on paying so Hakyeon grumpily put his card back into the wallet). They talked quite lots of things, both of them laughed over how they could be friends with Jaehwan and how the chatty Hakyeon could make friends with Taekwoon. Both of them are like in two different worlds. Lucky for Hyuk, Jaehwan also likes anime so they could handle each other well. Maybe a little.

Hyuk stops his car in the parking lot of the apartment before following Hakyeon to go up to his apartment. Seeing how Hakyeon insisted to make him good coffee before leaving as his gratitude, Hyuk gives a nod and agreed to follow him. It was amazing- the apartment by the way. It's not much different from Hyuk's, but Hakyeon's place is bigger, even when Hyuk steps in from the front door. Okay, that's not all. The amusement of Hyuk was just at the surface, the beginning. 

"Come in, and feel free to look around," Hakyeon ushers the guest to the living room as he makes his way to the kitchen. Looking around, Hyuk is mesmerized with the true decoration of a designer's house. The living room wrapped with dim golden lights from the chandelier, white walls, and marble coffee table. His mouth gaps, pouring a lot of 'woah' when he saw very neat book stacks on the shelves, also the frame hanging on the wall. It was Hakyeon visiting various countries and also won lots of awards.

"You're amazing," he compliments, looking at Hakyeon in the kitchen, smiling.

"Thanks. I know I am," the designer answers from the kitchen before taking out the coffee and place it on the marble table. "So, how do you like my house?" Hakyeon asked, sipping his own drink while waiting for Hyuk to stop aww-ing over his house. This isn't the first time for someone to amazed by his place, so seeing Hyuk's reaction is normal for him. 

Most people would so in love with the marble, but he noticed Hyuk is way more interested in the airplane figure on his rack. "You like that one?" he asked, catching Hyuk's attention. 

"Ah sorry, I'm not supposed to touch it," Hyuk puts it back before sitting next to Hakyeon. "Your house is amazing, hyung. I like everything you did here," again, the compliments just won't stop from Hyuk's mouth and there's no hint of lying at all. Hakyeon's idea to make his house looking simple yet full at the same time is great, he knows what to do, where to put what, and the choice of curtains to cover his huge window. A normal person won't even think of designing the house like how Hakyeon did.

Just look at how Taekwoon and Jaehwan's house- Hakyeon's touch is very 'him'. His forte as a designer, and using his best friend's privileged with Taekwoon. He knows what the client likes, and how to make him feel comfortable which it turns our perfect. Hyuk amused with the pretty guy next to him. He has a pretty face, charming smile and creative too. Hakyeon has this kind of attraction that makes Hyuk wants to know him more. Remembering the drunk Hakyeon incident, as if he has two personalities. 

The bold, sexy and scandalous. 

And this one. Smart, pretty, and seems normal. For now. 

Hyuk draws a smile, looking at the foam left on Hakyeon's lips. He can't believe that he's seeing this in Hakyeon's place and alone with him only. "Cute," he says before bringing up his hand and wipes the cream off Hakyeon's lips with his thumb. Here comes the moment of silence. The surprised look on Hakyeon's face with Hyuk's boldness. The touch on his lips is soft but he could tell the big hand could even cup his whole face. Suddenly, even he could feel the blood rush to his face when he saw Hyuk's eyes staring at his. It is very a heart-thumping moment- Hakyeon blinks his eyes.

The air-conditioner isn't helping them at all. One could tell it a very absolute silence, with Hyuk's hand still resting on Hakyeon's face and Hakyeon himself not bother to remove him and only stay quiet like that. He's too nervous to say anything. Very. Looking at Hyuk, he saw how his eyes scanning all over Hakyeon's face. From his eyes, nose and lastly his lips. 

As if the time is stopping, but both of them are not. Especially Hyuk. He stares at the welcoming lips- adorable, plushie and also the lips that had him nervous last night. It was the same lips that try to kiss him at the party. Their space is small, its no one fault since the couch is really small only can fit two people or only one Hyuk. The so-called-driver doesn't know what's getting into him. Is it space, his beating heart or was it Hakyeon himself when he leans forward, slowly and timidly? He reaches closer, eyes glued on the lips and his hand is still getting on Hakyeon's chin before he seals a soft kiss on the gaping lips. 

It is still a slow and awkward, Hyuk could tell when he feels the stiffness on Hakyeon's side. But it wasn't long enough to wait when he tilts his head a little, trying to coax him into the kiss. Hakyeon's cheek is soft, so does his lips. The tenderness of his lips drawn Hyuk's in as if he drinks wine. The only difference is Hakyeon tastes like coffee.

He nibs on the lower lips a few seconds before he feels a hand creeps behind his neck and also the returning kissed on his lips. _Hakyeon is kissing him back!_

The caress on Hakyeon's face eventually persuades the elder man to dive in with Hyuk is the kissing ocean. He closes his eyes, feeling the gentle pouty lips brushing on him. Hakyeon feels like being strikes with the electric shock- he can't resist, nor he can push the man away. He returns the kiss, whines a little as their mouth dances together and moves in the same rhythm until Hakyeon himself pulls away first. Hands are still resting on Hyuk's neck, as he tries to catch his breath from the kiss.

Again, it was quiet and only heavy breath was heard from the awkward silence until Hyuk steals another peck on those lips. "You're..." Hyuk smiles awkwardly as he heard Hakyeon's voice again, first time after the kiss.

"I kissed you," that's the answer he has with him. "Because I get my eyes on you since last night," bold. Hyuk confessed to him, making Hakyeon get his hands off Hyuk right away. 

"Wha- what?"

"I like you, at first sight. I could just give the shoes to Taekwoon hyung, but I insisted to give them to you by myself. I know you'll come," he says before reaching out Hakyeon's hand on his laps, holding them.

The unexpected question has gotten Hakyeon silent, but still manages to let an awkward laugh. He knows because he feels the same way as he saw Hyuk the first time without being under alcohol and he's blushed. Hyuk is attractive, gorgeously tall and handsome and he's absolutely Hakyeon's type. Faking his cough, Hakyeon scoots a little before sipping his coffee once again to remove the awkwardness from his tummy. 

"...you know I'm stupid with alcohol, you saw me before," Hakyeon said, without looking at Hyuk. Which he only earned a giggle from the latter. What even funny, Hakyeon doesn't know and only looks at him. 

"I know and you're cute. That's why I like you. I want to know you better, I want to see how you react with alcohol more when no one was around,"

"Are you trying to say you'll get me drunk more often?

Again, Hakyeon heard the giggle from Hyuk which is also adorable. _Add more to Hyuk's attractive list. _Hakyeon pouts when he gets no answer. "I didn't say I will let you get drunk. But what I want to say is, I want to learn more about you. That's if you allow me," he could see the sincere smile on Hyuk's face. The hooded eyes are looking so gentle, filled with love and emotions. Hakyeon can't say no to that. 

"...you don't even ask if I have a boyfriend or not," he snorts, making Hyuk rolls his eyes and take both of Hakyeon's hand, making him look at Hyuk. 

"I know you're single, hyung. I've made research on you. Jaeh-"

"Jaehwan told you? That betrayer," 

"Don't scold him. I forced him to tell me," Hyuk laugh, as he plays with Hakyeon's fingers. They are soft, Hyuk tells himself. The tiny hands that look tinier when he held him. It was perfect, and perfectly only for him. 

Hakyeon thinks about him for a while if he can trust Sanghyuk or not, he just knows him last night, at a party even. But Hyuk is Jaehwan's friend, making Hakyeon want to give him a chance and also hopes that he will be a good person. If Hyuk isn't a good guy, why Jaehwan let him approach him, knowing that Hyuk perhaps had a bad intention on Hakyeon. He could feel through the kiss just now- Hyuk is sincere. Maybe Hyuk is really nice... who knows. Hakyeon loves the way Hyuk touches his hands when Hyuk looks at him- the guy gives him a feeling that he hardly feels for someone else. 

He could feel his heart beats fast, looking at the face. Sometimes he could see Hyuk like a baby, a giant one. Like now, he's like a child asking for candy and Hakyeon has the urge to jump and give him a hug. But he holds it to himself. 

Sighing, Hakyeon glances up looking at Hyuk. "...take me out for a second date. Then, I'll decide," he says, resulting in a big smile on Hyuk's face before he suddenly pulls Hakyeon in a bone-crushing hug. 

"Wait, so you consider today as a date?" Hyuk teases right after he pulls away, making Hakyeon blush and slaps his hand away.

"N- NO!" denying, Hakyeon looks to his marble table but still he can't hide the smile on his face. 

Hyuk ends up not going back to his place that night. Don't think otherwise because they only spend their time cuddles and maybe try to get to know each other better. And Hakyeon loves his company by the way. Hyuk is fun, good at joking and also he's mature despite his age too. It was just a day knowing Hyuk without getting drunk and with no one to bother them too. It's bad but Hakyeon thinks its good that he left Hongbin's shoes at the party too. It brings Hyuk to him and he should thank Hongbin and Taekwoon later.

Different case with Jaehwan, they definitely need to have a talk later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at one shot but I tried.


End file.
